


I’m Cramping up but You’re Cracking up

by 1destielplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Even tho Eren is not a teenager anymore he acts like one, Fluff, Kinda manga and anime spoilers if u squint, Levi is whipped, M/M, jealous eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: “Leeeeeviiiiii! It’s just a small prank, it’s not like it’s going to harm anyone! Besides, I don’t even think Eren is the jealous type” they said while throwing their arms up in exasperation.Levi wasn't sure if Eren was the jealous type and frankly he didn’t want to test that theory out. Levi never made a move on anyone other than Eren. He didn’t have to, he didn’t want anyone else so what was the point?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	I’m Cramping up but You’re Cracking up

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!! Writing Ereri is my guilty pleasure >.< anywayz, I hope y’all like this sort of crack!fic LOL, I just feel like there’s not a lot of Jealous Eren fics and I wanna make a jealous Levi one too! Drop a comment if you’d like and leave a kudos if you want too!❤️❤️❤️ Let’s get rid of this aot manga heartbreak together!
> 
> This is not edited!
> 
> The title is from the song Mr.LoverMan by Ricky Montgomery!

“What part of ‘I won’t participate in your shitty pranks’ do you not understand, glasses?” Levi said to Hange with annoyance laced in his voice. 

Levi finally let himself be happy with someone he truly cared for and Hange seemed to want to ruin all of his progress. Getting together had been hard for Levi. They were in the middle of a war and life was not guaranteed for anyone, especially not in the survey corps let alone a captain like Levi. Levi knew this, that was why he never let himself be pursued by anyone or pursue anyone for that matter. 

The times he had been interested in someone, they gave up on him because either he didn’t show any emotion or they just didn’t understand him. This is why when he started to accept his feelings for Eren, a person he was in charge of and a Titan shifter, he started to feel a fear that he hadn’t felt since he was young. 

The fear of rejection was strong with Eren. Levi didn’t care if anyone else rejected him, he thought he wouldn’t have cared about all of those other peoples he had small crushes on. Eren meant more to him than just a crush. Eren understood Levi and they were similar in many ways; living through a lot of pain being one of them. He understood that Levi could die at any moment just like Levi understood that Eren may never come back from an expedition. 

When Levi lived in the underground, the small clearing of the world above was the only thing that gave him hope for freedom. Watching the birds fly across the sky, wings spread wide and beautiful. That was what Levi wanted, the freedom to live. He felt that with Eren. Eren was freedom personified. He was the bird that Levi used to watch with his best friends Farlan and Isabel. 

It wasn’t until recently that he let himself have a little taste of that freedom when he told Eren that he loved him. That night, the night of his confession was filled with happy tears, kisses, and long over due embraces. A passionate night with Eren made Levi feel like he truly was the embodiment of the wings of freedom. And he owed it all to Eren for making him so happy. Levi knew that he was that happiness and freedom for Eren too, he saw it in Eren’s emerald eyes when Levi caressed his face and tucked him under his arm on the first night they made love. 

Levi cherished that love everyday with his entire life but now Hange and their stupid pranks could ruin that; which is why he said no. 

“Leeeeeviiiiii! It’s just a small prank, it’s not like it’s going to harm anyone! Besides, I don’t even think Eren is the jealous type” they said while throwing their arms up in exasperation.

Levi wasn't sure if Eren was the jealous type and frankly he didn’t want to test that theory out. Levi never made a move on anyone other than Eren. He didn’t have to, he didn’t want anyone else so what was the point?

“So you want me to flirt with Erwin, our  _ commander _ , just so you can see if Eren will react? Do you understand that this could mess up my entire relationship with him? He trusts me, Hange!” Levi said, trying to make Hange realize how bad of an idea they had.

Hange grabbed both of Levi’s arms and flung them around as they threw their head back and whined.

“Eren is strong. Something so small and dumb won’t break him! Besides, it’s just for fun. You can tell him it’s a prank afterwards and be fine then!”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the crazy person who continued to sway his arms from side to side.

“Is this for an experiment?” 

“Yes! I mean… no?” Hange stopped assaulting Levi’s arms and instead shrugged. 

“What do you mean yes but no?” Levi could feel the vein on his forehead enhance its shape. 

“Out of all of my experiments this one is the less… threatening. I’m studying Titan emotions and I just need-“

“Eren isn’t a Titan-“

“-he’s a  _ titan shifter _ same difference. Please, Levi” Hange begged.

Levi knew this would be a bad idea. So why was he thinking of agreeing? He didn’t know if this would truly affect his relationship with Eren so he may as well just try. For Hange. For the crazy scientist that took care of him and he would take care of too.

“Fucking  _ fine _ , Hange! But I’m not the one explaining this to Erwin!”

Levi hoped Hange’s excited screams would be heard from outside of his office.

  
  
  
  


——

  
  


Hange eyed Levi from across the room. He held a tea cup with one hand and a tray of food in the other. 

Usually, Levi would sit with his squad on most days, happy that he had an excuse to sit next at the same table as Eren. Even though he was the captain, the young cadets treated him like family, like home. He enjoyed watching Sasha steal bits of food from Connie’s plate when he wasn’t looking and he liked how Armin would talk to Mikasa about the new books he’s read. Jean had grown up since he first enlisted himself in the Survey Corps. While he still fought with Eren, he would usually sketch his friends during lunch and Eren would comment on how ‘that’s not how my nose looks like!’ but Levi could see the awe in his eyes. He liked sitting with his squad. They included him in conversations and even though they teased him, they had an amazing respect for him. They weren’t the cadets from training anymore. They’ve grown up. They’ve become soldiers and family. 

Today was different though. While it wasn’t unusual for Levi to sit with Erwin and Hange, which he used to do until he got close to his squad, it was unusual for Levi to sit alone with Erwin without Hange. 

The table was small, perfect for a duo. 

“Fucking dammit” Levi said under his breath when his squad turned to look at him with confusion. 

Erwin looked up with mild surprise and raised his eyebrow in question.

“Do you hate having lunch with me that bad?” He asked, hiding his smile behind his spoon.

“Shut it, eyebrows” Levi said as he dropped down to his seat and crossed one leg over the other. 

“What are we supposed to do anyway?”

“Didnt Hange tell you? How am I supposed to know? I don’t even know why I agreed” Erwin said. He took a sip of his water and stared at Levi like he was supposed to do something.

“Maybe I should-“ Erwin reached across and placed his hand on top of the one Levi had on the table. With the desire to move his hand, Erwin gave me a stern look and he kept it there. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t also want to see what kind of reactions your boyfriend gives” Erwin laughed softly. 

“Must be nice for you since you’re the one who can see him” Levi said, now fully aware his back was towards Eren. 

Erwin hummed before he scooped up some soup and brought it to Levi’s mouth. The cafeteria had suddenly gone quiet and Levi had widen angry eyes.

“That’s fucking disgusting, I’m not going to eat from your fucking spoon” Levi warned under his breath. 

“You know I’m clean, Levi. Come on. Everyone’s staring, including your Eren” 

Of course he would stare. The couple of months that he has been dating Eren, they never shared a spoon. Levi wouldn’t mind if Eren fed him from his own spoon, that was his boyfriend. He’d done much more disgusting things than sharing a spoon. It was just unsanitary that it was someone he didn’t share spit with on the regular. 

He knew Erwin was clean, almost as clean as him but that didn’t mean he wanted to slurp soup from his spoon. 

Levi didn’t even register the fact that Erwin used his other hand to gently grab the side of Levi’s face because he was too focused on the fact that he had shoved his used spoon into his mouth. A few gasps could be heard and Levi forced himself to swallow the food. Shit. What was he going to tell Eren now? 

“I think your boyfriend doesn’t care,” Erwin said as he leaned backwards on his chair and took a bite of his bread.

“What?” Levi said, now rinsing his mouth with his hot tea, not caring about the pain.

“He only looked over and then went back to talk to Jean about something in his journal.”

It wasn’t that Levi wanted Eren to be jealous, in fact, it was good that he wasn’t. He didn’t have to put up with unnecessary feelings in the future. But Levi would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Eren a little upset. Did that mean he didn’t love Levi as much as Levi did? Levi was sure if anyone pulled that stunt with Eren he’d have his blades drawn out to their throats in a heart beat. 

But another part of him felt relieved at the fact Eren trusted him. 

“Tch. That was a fucking fail. Is that all? I’m done here now, right?”

As soon as he said that, he looked over to Hange who shook their head and pointed at a list they had made. Great. They had other things to do before this prank was over.

  
  
  


——

  
  


“You want me to what?” Levi barked. The night had reached them and Eren had come into Levi’s room to sleep. No one mentioned the  _ sharing-your-spoon-with-our-commander _ incident. The next day Hange had cornered him on his way to train the corps. 

“Just like, secretly hold hands with Erwin. Eren should be back from giving classes around noon and I happen to know he walks through the courtyard to get to the cafeteria. That is where he will surprisingly find you holding hands with Erwin and you have to make eye contact with him and act like he caught you doing something bad!” Hange said manically.

“That’s oddly specific”

“Will you do it?”

“Do I have a choice?” Levi said back with a glare. If he did have a choice, he wouldn’t do it. The funny part was that no one was holding a blade to his throat. No one was forcing him to do this, he just wanted to help Hange. 

“If I do this, no more experimenting on Eren for the next month” Levi said with crossed arms.

“What? But I have so many planned!”

“That doesn't involve slicing his toes off?”

The silence set a disturbing thought off through Levi’s head. 

“Fine. One month. You better be the best actor on the courtyard!”

  
  


So he was. The best actor on the courtyard, he means. When Levi spotted Eren, he grabbed Erwins Hand and swung it between their bodies, having a normal conversation. People stopped to look at them and when he heard a quiet gasp, Levi turned to look in the direction he knew Eren was at. 

The only reason why Levi’s panic looked so real was because it was. The widening in Eren’s eyes when he looked between their bodies and down to their hands had Levi thinking he  _ had _ done something wrong. He snatched his hand away from Erwin like someone had burned him when he saw hurt flash across those beautiful green eyes. 

Eren, still with wide eyes, looked down at the floor and instead tied his long hair back into a bun and walked past Levi with a small nod of respect towards him and Erwin. 

Levi sighed. He obviously fucked up. Thinking he should go after Eren and tell Hange to cut off their own toes, Erwin shook his head.

“He didn’t even say anything. Is he not jealous?”

“He respects us too much, spaghetti dick” Levi angrily said before he stomped all the way to the cafeteria.

Erwin, surprised at the new insult, laughed under his breath and followed after him.

“Spaghetti dick? That’s new.”

  
  
  


—-

When Levi arrived at the dining area, he looked for Eren. He was hoping to sit with his squad today and maybe even tell them about Hanges stupid prank. 

When Levi’s eyes met Eren’s he gave him a small wave, which Eren responded with a happy-almost-aggressive wave back. Grabbing his tray of food and his cup of tea, Levi started making his way to Eren’s table when a random scout accidentally bumped into him causing to drop his tea and spill all over the front of his shirt, burning his neck and chest in the process. Levi could see Eren suddenly stand up, ready to run to him and help him out when he suddenly felt two hands press against the collar of his shirt and unbuttoning the first four buttons, exposing his neck and chest. Levi’s head snapped up and almost cursed when he saw a smirking Erwin above him, inches away from his face. No- seriously, he could feel Erwins breath on his face.

Levi bit his lip to keep from yelling at him but when Erwin slid his hand down Levi’s shirt, Levi’s words flew out of his brain.

From the corner of his eye he could see Eren getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria. He’s really done it now. Eren doesn’t trust him anymore.

Filled with anger and a bit of sadness, Levi grabbed the front of his commander's shirt and pulled him down even further, his forehead touching the oldest.

“You. Fucking. Idiot” he said. He let him go and turned to look at Hange who had wide eyes and was ferociously writing in their notebook. 

“This ends now, shitty glasses. If Eren breaks up with me I’m cutting off both your arms and all of your toes'' he said, not caring about the people around him. He sped-walked to find Eren who was sitting on one of the benches at the courtyard. Since it was lunch time, Eren was the only one to be outside.

The sun shined against Eren’s dark skin, making him glow beautifully and the wind swayed the loose strands of hair around his face. There was almost no emotion on his face.

“You’re not going to eat lunch?” Levi said, taking a seat next to Eren on the bench. Eren didn’t look up, just shrugged and stayed silent.

“You should go back and eat. You’ll get hungry” Levi said, a bit awkwardly. It had only been a few months since he started dating Eren and though everyone knew, he still didn’t know how to act around him. Eren, as old as Levi was, was his first boyfriend. He’s had girlfriends before but the feelings he had for Eren were dangerous. He knew that when the time came, if it ever came, he wouldn’t be able to be the one to kill Eren if he ever lost control over his Titan. He didn’t think he was capable of killing the one who changed his view about love. 

Thinking about it now, he should’ve never agreed to prank or experiment with Eren’s feelings. It was childish and stupid.

“Eren-“

“Captain, I’m confused” Levi tried to ignore the fact that Eren called him captain instead of Levi.

“What about?”

Eren looked at Levi, the height difference making it so that Eren was taller even while sitting down. 

“About us. Do you even like me?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren’s sudden question.

“No, you know that I love you. What kind of question is that”

“Then why would you hold someone else’s hand? Or share their spoon? You don’t even let me feed you but you let the commander” Eren said. Levi began to feel a small panic within himself when he realized Eren had been saying these things with no sadness or anger. He looked and sounded emotionless.

“Eren, I th-“

“If you’re having second thoughts about this relationship, why didn’t you tell me? I hate to admit this but Captain, you mean so much to me. When I saw you hold the commanders hand, I got so angry. I had to leave because I was afraid I’d do something”

Levi openly stared at Eren, trying to figure out what he was feeling.

“I’m not having second thoughts” he said while tucking a loose strand of hair behind Eren’s ear.

“Eren. I am so sorry. This was just a prank. A prank that shitty glasses came up with as an experiment and I dumbly followed” Levi frowned.

Eren, finally showing some emotion, grabbed the hand that gently held Eren’s face and pushed it away from him. 

“A prank? You think hurting my feelings was worth a prank? Why would you want to hurt someone you love? To make them jealous? Can you imagine if I held Armins hand and fed him from my plate? How would you feel then?” Eren’s voice had begun to raise slightly in tone. 

“You don’t try to make the person you love jealous. That’s selfish and cruel”

Levi’s panic now blossomed in his chest. 

“Eren-“

“-no, go make up with the commander. Not me. I’m just someone you can  _ prank _ ” Eren said while getting up from the bench and walking away. Levi cursed and decided that today he wasn’t going to let Eren walk away from him, not when he had so much to say.

Before Eren could get any further way, Levi grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Eren grunted as his chest hit Levi’s and even though Levi was a whole head shorter than Eren, he brought his hands up to Eren’s neck and smashed Eren’s face against his neck.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me you brat” Levi mumbled against Eren’s soft hair.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to do it. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry, brat. I’d never do anything to hurt you”

“Then why did you?” Eren mumbled. His long arms now hung loosely around Levi’s waist.

“Because I’m a fucking idiot with no brain. That’s why”

The two stood under the sun, hugging each other and letting the wind blow through their hair.

“I wanted to punch the commander's face. I wanted to bite my hand and eat him” Eren sighed into Levi’s neck.

Levi let out a low chuckle and pulled away so he could see Eren’s eyes.

“I would’ve let you. When he shoved his spoon in my mouth I almost pulled out my blades and took his head off”

“Pff, it what he deserves” Eren rolled his eyes.

Levi suppressed a smile but when he saw Eren relax and flash him one of his own, he knew everything was okay. Pulling his head down, Levi smashed their lips together. Levi felt the relief flood through his body and melted against Eren like ice on a burner. 

“Don’t ever do that” Eren said when they pulled apart.

“I promise” Levi said, letting Eren give him some pecks all over his face.

“Now, if I ever see you hold hands with Armin, I don’t care if he’s the colossal Titan, I’ll kill him myself.”

“Sure, let’s talk about it while I feed you soup.”


End file.
